


something slow to savor

by riverbed



Series: somethings [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (kind of), Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Edging, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverbed/pseuds/riverbed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alex puts thomas through the wringer intellectually. thoroughly enjoys tiring him out.</p><p>now he wants to try out what limits he can push thomas to physically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something slow to savor

**Author's Note:**

> here's some porn i thought i'd never finish.
> 
> enjoy

Alexander tugs at the rope, seemingly studying the tenacity of his knots. Thomas smirks up at him. “Been a while?”

“Actually, yes,” Alexander says. “Eliza hasn't wanted this in a long time.” He backs up a little on Thomas’ thighs, tilts his head to look him over. He grins.

“I got cuffs. You saw ‘em.” Alexander shakes his head, yanks again at the loop around Thomas’ right wrist as if proving a point. “You’re not going anywhere,” he says confidently, and moves down the bed to recline against the nest of pillows he's made for himself, only one left to cushion Thomas’ back where it's against the headboard. Thomas sits upright, his arms raised and secured to the bedposts, nude except for his black boxers. Alexander's still wearing his jeans, and he's got some airy, slow pop album playing in the background. It’s a good place to be, if a little strange, and Thomas lets himself float a little into the mood as Alexander stretches out like a cat and thrums the pads of his fingers on his stomach. He watches his eyes slip shut - he looks so relaxed that Thomas is loathe to disturb him, a few moments of peace the man must get rarely, but he makes an involuntary noise, low in his throat, and Alexander’s eyes snap back open, sparkling, knowing as ever.

He slides his palm down his waist, rubs the heel of his hand against the crotch of his jeans. Shifts his thighs a little further open. “Jealous?” he lilts. Thomas throws his hair back to unobstruct his view and watches hungrily, eyes darkening as his tongue runs across his lower lip. Alexander gasps as he presses harder against his growing bulge, lips falling open.

“Get those off,” Thomas growls. He shifts his hips, wanting desperately to adjust himself. The satin of his boxers glides over the head of his cock and he ruts, drops his hips to get more of that friction. There’s a dark chuckle from Alexander’s end of the bed as Thomas comes back to himself, and he focuses through his dawning haze of lust on the way Alex’s fingers pop one button at a time, lazily rubbing himself through the denim between them. By the time he shimmies his jeans down his hips, he’s fully hard, darkened cock curling up toward his belly.

Alex throws his pants on the floor and settles back again, a little smile playing at his lips. He flexes his hand on his stomach, stretches his fingers toward his cock but doesn’t touch it. He’s drawing this out for Thomas’ benefit, or Thomas’ torture, and Thomas is growing predictably frustrated, his blood stirring closer and closer to the surface of his skin, heating him from the inside out. “Touch,” he says, since Alexander seems to need direction, “come on, baby, play.”

Alexander huffs, shifts to leverage his hips further open and prop them on a pillow. He trails his hands up his abdomen and across his chest, tweaks each of his nipples and gasps in response. His face is getting flushed, a soft blush that follows the path of his hands as he lowers them again, slow, dragging along his heated skin. He retraces the same pattern, this time with his nails turned into the flesh, and leaves a light red mark down each flank. Thomas pulls at his restraints, forgetting himself, and is flung back against the headboard. Alexander raises his head, flashes him another dark grin. Thomas stretches out one leg and touches his foot to Alexander’s thigh, the only bit of him he can reach. Alex snaps his head back round to level his eyes at him, hot with ire, but then he softens, kneels up and crawls to straddle Thomas on the bed.

“You just can’t go very long without touching, can you?” he teases, and presses his abdomen to Thomas’. The contact of their chests make Thomas hiss. Alexander lets him enjoy it for a moment before he straightens his back, his chest in Thomas’ face. “Lick,” he tells him. Thomas looks up at him, face pressed to him, and darts his tongue out to lave over his nipple. Alex lets out a soft moan, tips his head back, his hand coming up to cup Thomas’ jaw and keep him in place.

“If you’re good,” he says, a bit breathlessly, “I might let you eat me out. Would you like that?” Thomas closes his eyes and moans in agreement, venturing a risky little bite to Alex’s dark areola. Alex’s hand goes into his hair and yanks back, pulling him away from his chest. “All kinds of disobedient. Apparently if I want something done right, I have to do it myself.” He backs away, scoots back to his pile of pillows and lays back again, this time wrapping one hand around his dick to slide his fist to the tip and then work it back down again. Thomas watches him pant through it, whimpers as Alex bites his lip and arches his back. Alex’s feet are planted and his legs spread wide, his hips elevated by the pillow under them. He looks a treat, completely unselfconscious. And Thomas’s hands itch for him. He always wants what he can’t have, but Alexander won’t even let him work for it. His cock stirs in his shorts and he whines, watching Alex slip his fingers further down between his thighs. One hand curled round his dick, one hand playing at his entrance, all spread out and concentrating fully on his own body, like Thomas isn’t even there. 

Alexander leans over the bed to retrieve the box of toys, and he plucks through the selection, withdrawing with some lube and a metal plug. It looks like he doesn’t even think about it before he pops the plug into his mouth, fiddling with the cap on the squeeze bottle of lube. Thomas moans, watching his cheeks work hollow around the intrusion. Alex is fucking  _ sucking on it,  _ and how  _ dare _ he. Thomas wants to growl at him, but all that comes out is a little whine.

Alex looks up at him, and his eyes light up. His lips are closed around the thin stem of the plug, and the jewel that decorates the round end - actual ruby on the dark brushed steel, that plug had been  _ expensive _ \- catches the soft light as Alexander smiles around it. Thomas spends good money on custom things, beautiful things, and Hamilton goes around putting them carelessly in his mouth. Figures.

He crawls back to Thomas and palms at his dick through his shorts, and Thomas gasps as the fabric slides across his most delicate places, delicious but not enough. At the same time it feels scratchy on his thighs, like too much stimulation, and Thomas can’t believe even his  _ thighs _ are so sensitive to touch. Alexander seems to sense it like he always does, and rubs circles up his inner thigh, up to under his shorts. He plays with the hem of them, flicking the fabric back and forth. Thomas wants to fucking  _ kill. _

“Alexander,” he says, and, surprising himself, “please.”

Alexander smiles. He takes the plug out of his mouth so he can expand it into a grin. “What was that?” he asks quietly, getting up in Thomas’ space, crowding him so he can speak into his ear. Locks of his loose hair brush Thomas’ cheek and shoulders, and he shivers. “What did you say? Did I hear you say  _ please?" _ Alex pulls back slightly to look at him, eyes black and sparkling. “Say it again,” he challenges.

Thomas whines. He tips his head back to the headboard and resigns himself. “Please,” he says again, sheepish and quiet. Almost broken. He doesn’t know if he particularly likes the implications of his own voice sounding like that.

Alexander seems to. “Again,” he says, swinging a leg back over Thomas to straddle him. His fingers go to the waistband of his shorts, the heel of his hand a promising weight just over the head of his cock when he curls them in. When Thomas doesn’t respond, he bounces a little, raising up on his knees to sit back down heavy on Thomas’ thighs. Thomas hisses. “God,” he says. “God. Please, Alexander. Please.”

Alex scoots down his body, so his knees are around Thomas’ calves. He arches his back and sticks his ass in the air, and then he smiles up at Thomas from the lowered position. His face is inches from Thomas’ groin, and he can feel the light puffs of air from his breath through his boxers. “I think I like it when you ask nicely,” he says, twisting the hand in his waistband, “but I think I’ll like it even better when you beg.”

The cool air hitting his overheated skin when Alex pulls his shorts down is such a relief that Thomas thinks he could ride that high for a little while, but Alex doesn’t let him. He tips forward to wrap his plump lips around Thomas’ cock, surrounding him in unbearable heat. At the same time he’s circling his hips in the air, apparently absently seeking stimulation. He pulls off just as fast and sits up slightly, leaving Thomas panting and his cock wet.

“C’mon…  _ Alex," _ Thomas pleads, and then shuts up when he realizes what Alex is doing. His eyes are half-lidded, his lips parted. He falls forward again, onto his elbow, his other hand behind him, working himself open. Thomas moans and whispers encouragement at him,  _ Yeah, baby, come on, take it, take it just like that,  _ and Alexander moans and arches as he presses the plug into himself.

He wiggles a bit when he gets it seated, and winces, adjusting to the unyielding firmness. “Big,” he breathes, as if in explanation, and then he goes back to work on Thomas’ cock.

It feels too fucking good to not have his hands on Alex’s skin, in Alex’s hair. His body all arched and ready for him, completely on view but Thomas is unable to touch. It’s so unfair, and he has absolutely no leverage in this position, either, so he can’t really buck into Alex’s hot mouth - all he can do is take what Alex gives him. Alexander is still doing that thing with his hips, apparently without thinking about it, rolling back and forth so the plug will stretch and fill him from every angle, and his soft, absent moans go straight through Thomas’s cock, into the building pressure in his abdomen, the tightening pleasure sparking his blood. Thomas has no outlet, no hands or use of his own body, so the only thing he can do is speak.

“Ah, that’s good, Alex, God, keep that up, baby, I’m gonna fucking blow this. God, you suck that cock so good.” Thomas registers his own voice as being in that soft, blissful tone he knows signals his impending release. Every muscle in his body is twisting tight for orgasm, wanting desperately. He shifts back and forth as best he can, vying for more.

And then Alex pulls off, tugs his balls down viciously so that he can’t come. He grins evilly, and Thomas swims through a fog of dizziness from the sudden cutoff. “What the  _ fuck, _ Alex,” he breathes, trying to clear his head but it’s no use.

“I told you to beg,” Alex replies, eyes somehow even darker than before. “Don’t you remember?”

Jefferson groans and thrashes, adjusting lower in the space. His hips come off the bed in earnest with the added leverage, though it hurts his wrists, and his bucking bounces Alex into the air. He looks surprised, laughs as he lands back down hard on Thomas’ thick thighs. He trails his hands down Thomas’ chest and torso, coming dangerously close to his cock as he comes lower, curved up and leaking and covered in his saliva. “God, I love how full I feel, you know that? This plug is filling me up so good. It’s just what I need.” He arches his back and rolls his hips again to demonstrate, his mouth falling open, looking down at Thomas as he pushes off of him to rock onto the toy. He stops, actually winks at Thomas. “Bet you want some,” he says, shifting this time clearly not for his own benefit but for Thomas’. “Bet you wanna ruin this ass.”

Thomas whines, and Alex presses close to him again, pushing a grunt out of Thomas’ chest as he throws his body full against him. They’re not exactly matched size wise but Alexander is strong and knows how to stubbornly throw his weight around. Thomas has a suspicion that he’s thrown a lot of temper tantrums in his life, the sort where a child (or not) refuses to move.

Alex kisses up his jaw, swollen lips closing over his earlobe and then trailing down a little lower to suck a bruise just behind it and then bite down the column of his neck. “I could mark you up, make sure everyone knows you’re fucking me,” he muses, chuckling darkly into Thomas’ ear. It’s something they’ve tossed around, the idea of other members of the president’s staff knowing their business. Alex had goaded Thomas into fucking him in his office, had sat on his desk on top of all of his work and yanked him down by the tie for a kiss, rutting their hips together. He’d been just as loud during that liaison as he tends to be at home, and Thomas had threatened to gag him so the whole building wouldn’t hear. Alex had just gotten louder, pounding his fist against the table and crying out as he ground down on Thomas’ cock, trying to take him impossibly deeper.

So it’s a thing. Right now, Thomas is questioning his decision to never hit Alexander. The way he’s teasing is making his wits snap, a thick rubber band against his tightly-wound nerves. He aches to put Alex in his place.

“You’d like it if everyone knew, wouldn’t you?” he growls, finding his voice in a rush of adrenaline coursing hot through his blood. “You’d lay out for me in front of  _ everyone, _ in a heartbeat, Alexander, whine like a little slut for my cock. Everyone watching you on your knees, then on your back, legs up in the air and your hands held up above your head by some random aide.” Alexander moans, breath hitching partway through. “Yeah. You like that, baby?”

Alexander turns his gaze down at him, and it’s lazy, blissed out, and somehow still wicked. “Mm,” he says thoughtfully, trailing a finger down Thomas’ chest. “I do. But I also think you’re trying to distract me.” He flicks at Thomas’ nipple. “You want me to beg for you but I need a demonstration.”

Thomas groans. His cock jumps. “Please,” he whispers, just as Alex dives back into his neck. Alex laughs darkly on his wet skin. “What is it you want?” he asks, sounding bored. He rolls his hips, rocks up against Thomas’ cock and moans as he grinds his own against Thomas’ stomach. “You want me to suck that dick? Too on edge? You wanna come?” He sounds mock-sympathetic, and Jesus. Thomas somehow always forgets how nasty Alex talks. He wants to drag him to the bathroom by the hair, wash his mouth out with soap like his momma used to do. Perhaps another time.

Alexander is enjoying himself thoroughly, rocking back and forth between the plug filling him and the friction he’s making for himself against Thomas. Thomas feels utterly used, completely at his mercy; he figures he’d better start asking for it.

“Fuck… Alex, just make me come. Please.” He tries to angle his hips for a different sensation, but Alex sits down hard on him and gives him a stern look. Thomas feels the cool metal of the plug around the jewel pressing into the muscle of his thigh. He whines again. “Please, I need to come. Baby, please.”

Alex looks relaxed, thoughtful, for a moment, like he’s considering. He studies Thomas’ body, looks appreciatively at his abs and the cut of his hips. His neck. Then he reaches up and undoes the ropes with a flick of the wrist, zero effort and pomp, just the sudden, weird sensation of Thomas’ hands being free and the slight chafe the restraints left.

“Fuck me,” Alex says, and he says it so plainly, so confidently, that it makes Thomas’ head spin. “Fuck me,” he says again, impatient, pulling Thomas to lay all the way down. He gets on top of him, presses them together from chest to thigh, and grinds their hips together. “You’d better not come before I do,” he hisses, biting hard at Thomas’ lip. “I need that nice and hard to get me there.”

“Shit,” Thomas says, and his hands go up to cradle Alex’s ass. Alex presses back against him, filling his palms, so Thomas squeezes, feeling the soft flesh over the muscle beneath. “Want it like this? Face to face?” he asks, feeling like he’d do anything Alex asked of him.

“Yeah. Yeah, take that out and fill me up.” Alex shifts impatiently, pressing back to indicate the plug. Thomas wastes no time coaxing the plug out, relishing the way Alexander shudders against him when he finally works it out of his tight hole. “God,” he says, studying the girth of the plug. “You think that got you good and ready for me?”

Alex buries his face back in Thomas’ shoulder. “I swear to God, your window of opportunity is closing. Put your dick in me or I will tie you back up and leave you. I’ll take care of myself, and you won’t even get to watch.”

Thomas’ breath hitches, offended. He shifts them both, so that his cock curves into the crack of Alexander’s ass. The angle isn’t perfect and won’t let him go very deep, but he penetrates him without much further ado, pressing past the pucker of muscle in one movement. Alex shakes and tries to take him further, and, realizing the limitations of laying out flat like this, sits up, sinking down onto Jefferson’s cock as he does so. His own bounces heavy and dark as he leans back. Thomas takes the opportunity to coat his hand in lube from the bottle Alex had discarded on the bed next to them, and he reaches out to stroke Alex’s swollen dick, feels him get even harder as he does.

“Fucking  _ move," _ Alex hisses, and he rocks back and forth to demonstrate, “move, move, move, c’mon.” Thomas can’t argue with him, and he thrusts up in time with his next upstroke. “Fuck!” Alex exclaims, eyes shooting open. “Shit, how do you do that?”

Thomas chuckles, watching Alex bounce breathlessly on his dick. He lets himself enjoy it, the tightness that takes him in and tries to keep him there even as he drags out, the excruciatingly pleasurable heat, the look on Alexander’s face as he fucks himself eagerly on his cock. Looking at him, Thomas still feels a bit used, but he’ll take it. He aims for the spot that makes Alex light up and furiously clench down around him, getting his prostate good and worked. He places one hand gently on Alex’s hip, curling around to his tummy, and drops the other down slightly to fondle his balls, working a slick finger under him to press against the place where they’re connected. Alexander realizes what he’s doing and freezes, breath coming in short huffs. He leans forward slightly, sort of an invitation. Thomas works his index finger in beside his cock slowly, watching Alex’s face for signs of anything but pleasure, and there’s not a lot of room to move but he wiggles it back and forth anyway, and Alex squirms, his eyebrows knit together. “Any good?” Thomas asks, his own breath coming a little short.

“Trying to figure it out,” Alex replies, shifting back and forth a little. It adjusts Thomas’ dick inside him ever so slightly, the ridges of his channel dragging against his head and causing unbelievable sensation even in the very little distance he’d moved. And then Alexander howls, beats down on Thomas’ chest with his fist, hunching over and his sweat pouring off of him onto Thomas’ skin. He’s clenched tight and curling his back up, his ass tucked down toward Thomas’ hand. “Alex,” Thomas says, clamping down on the urge to thrust, fighting through the haze of building orgasm to check in. “Alex.”

Alexander lifts his head, his lips parted. His hair falls back behind his shoulders as he arches slowly, curling back like a cat. “Keep moving,” he says, and Thomas gives an experimental flick of his hips, watches the way drool leaks out the side of Alexander’s mouth as he moans softly. Another, and Alex cries out, not moving but not impeding Thomas’ movement.

“Yeah. You’d take anything for me, wouldn’t you, baby?” Thomas feels his confidence build as his orgasm does, feels his reticent tongue loosen. Alex just moans in response. Thomas slides his hand around his hip to his ass, pinching a little at the skin. “This ass is so hungry for it,” he insists, bucking up hard. It’s amazing how much extra his finger stretches Alex; inside, he feels like he’s about to his limit. This feels like testing him, pushing him. Thomas is high on the feeling.

Alex’s orgasm catches him by surprise, his body spasming and fluid suddenly flowing sticky over his wrist. He goes to pull his finger out and hammer away at him to finish them off, but Alexander grasps his wrist hard, leans back. Makes a little sound of contentment. Thomas wiggles his finger again, feels how Alex’s ass has relaxed. He takes the hint.

Thomas dutifully continues his ministrations until Alex has been milked of another orgasm, and then a third, less leaking out of him each time, less and less to give, and Alex’s little body is sated and heavy on him. He’s gone further back to the mattress with each time he’s come, and Thomas finally pulls his hand away as Alex lays with his back against the pillows he’d arranged earlier, minding the way Alex shivers as he withdraws it and careful not to go too fast. He trails both of his hands, now free, up Hamilton’s body, touches his face and Alex winces but then smiles up at him - Thomas snickers. He supposes it is kind of gross.

He leans down, kisses Alex on the mouth, enjoying the way his clever tongue responds lazily. He grips onto Alexander’s side, pulls away to whisper at him, “You ready for more?”

Alex doesn’t seem able to wrap his tongue around words, but he hums, smug smile still plastered to his face. Thomas rocks forward and Alex’s eyes close, his lips letting go of the smile to part, and he arches back, stretching his arms out above his head to hang off the foot of the bed. It lets his body stretch out fully, and Thomas digs the heel of his hand into the muscle at Alex’s side, taut but relaxed. It doesn’t take much more than the sound of Alex’s near-constant sighing and tiny, scratchy moans to get him the rest of the way to the edge, and as he comes he can vaguely feel Alexander running his hands appreciatively over his body, his chest, his abs, his sides and hips. He rocks through it, letting the heat between them draw it out.

Thomas groans, hearing his bones popping as he leans back into a languid stretch. He collapses sideways onto the bed, perpendicular to Alexander, and turns his head to stare at him, the upward curve of his lip, the sweat trickling down his neck.

Alexander senses it, shifts and looks over at him. “What?”

Thomas shakes his head gently. “You’re so cute.”

Alexander glares at him. “Don’t start.”

“What? Cute. You’re cute. Not my fault, Hamilton.”

“I really could just tie you back up,” Hamilton says. “You know I don’t hand out empty threats. I’ll just leave you there.”

Thomas scoffs. “Yeah. Until the next time you want to get held down and railed.”

Alexander sits up, tongue wedged in his cheek. “That’s kind of a fun idea, actually. Leave you tied up until I need your services. Keep you on tap, if you will.” He smiles wistfully. “Yeah. I like it.”

Thomas shifts uncomfortably, feeling his cock stir at the words even though he’s exhausted. “Maybe a day where we don’t have to be in New York in 24 hours for work,” he protests weakly.

“Yeah.” Alexander sits on his abdomen, and Thomas grunts. He trails his fingers lightly down Thomas’ cheek and across his jaw. “I got plans for you for New York already, anyway.” He kisses him, then, and Thomas finds himself content to just not ask.

**Author's Note:**

> [truly important](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gTsMNNIrMNY)
> 
>  
> 
> [veryimposing.tumblr](http://veryimposing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
